Germanium is a known semiconductor material that has electron mobility and hole mobility higher than those of silicon. Therefore, the use of germanium in the fabrication of integrated circuits will improve the performance of the integrated circuits.
As the feature size of semiconductor devices decreases, the short-channel effect becomes more pronounced. In order to mitigate the short-channel effect, fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) are used instead of planar transistors.
However, as finFET devices further scale, the FinFET devices may face many problems, in particular, short-channel effects may degrade the ability of the gate to control the on and off the FinFET devices.